


Alphys Fucks Her Own Pets 2: Alphamalg Boogaloo

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Black Romance, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Creepy, Dark Comedy, Deepthroating, Disturbing Themes, Eldritch, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Foot Jobs, Gang Rape, Glasses, Gross, Hand Jobs, Insanity, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Lizards, Love, Masturbation, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Romance, Rule 34, S&M, Size Difference, Tentacles, Tragic Romance, Vaginal Sex, Video & Computer Games, Vomiting, Vore, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Alphys deliberately fucking the Amalgamates ONE time wasn't already MORE than enough, now she gets to do it AGAIN! And yes, it's even kinkier this time. ENJOY, Undertale fans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphys Fucks Her Own Pets 2: Alphamalg Boogaloo

One evening at 7:00 PM, in the peaceful and innocent underground world of Undertale, our gender-neutral, pre-pubescent, yellow-skinned hero Frisk was busy sleeping in the ludicrously massive special guest bed at Mettaton's MTT resort in the burning depths of Hotland.

As they slept, suspicious thoughts creeped into their mind regarding Alphys, the chubby, yellow-skinned, barefoot, bespectacled, anime-loving, ridiculously cute, nerdy little lizard scientist girl who had been guiding them through the towering, largely mechanical landscape of Hotland.

He had met her about an hour or so ago on a brief yet rather intriguing visit to her lab at the uncharacteristically humble bottom of the Hotland tower, where she revealed that she was the one who built the fabulous manslaughtering entertainment robot celebrity Mettaton.

Apart from the obvious fact of her being cute, however, Frisk was also beginning to realize in retrospect that there was something rather...fishy about Alphys. And no, it wasn't her painstakingly obvious lifelong crush on the red-haired, blue-skinned, eye-patched, spear-wielding, insanely strong, blazingly hot-tempered fish-woman known as Undyne.

Rather, it was...something about the way that Alphys acted when forced to engage in direct conversation with someone else in her own home. Also, the way that her feet mysteriously disappeared a few measly seconds later after she went into her so-called personal bathroom.

Frisk simply could not help but wonder what was really going on behind the scenes with that poor girl, but they were also far too tired, not to mention preoccupied with saving the freaking WORLD, to even care enough to ask her about it in the first place.

As Frisk nodded off and went back to sleep, however, little did they know how disturbingly justified their suspicions actually were. As I'm sure you already know if you're reading this, Alphys' so-called bathroom actually wasn't even a bathroom at all; rather, it was an elevator that led straight down into a place that she had been trying to keep secret for months.

"Yup, here we are yet again. This is my lab, all right." Alphys sighed as she stepped out into the cold, dank, grimy, immaculately tiled floor of what was unmistakably her True Laboratory.

"I...I don't know why I'm doing this, I just feel so...I just feel so BAD for all of these poor little things that live down here because of me...all because of me." Alphys sobbed, reluctantly dragging her pudgy little feet forward and pressing on as the glowing digital lights of numerous wall-mounted lab entry screens illuminated the hallway.

"Well, all I can say is that I really do sincerely hope that this doesn't end up turning into an absolute disaster that I'll probably end up regretting for the rest of my sad, miserable life..." Alphys sighed, wiping the tears from her glasses as she went into the bedroom, where all of her...for lack of a better word...pets were all nicely gathered.

These melty, goopy, slimy, semi-liquid, white eldritch-abomination spawn-of-Cthulhu "pets" that I speak of were certainly rather difficult to describe, to put it lightly.

For starters, we had Snowy, which was basically Snowdrake's mother (only with her crest having mutated into a living stick-figure body) with the hungry mouths of two equally creepy-looking Vegetoids replacing her eyes; just to put the icing on the cake, half of her entire body was literally threatening to melt itself right off of the other side. Also, it had a really nasty penis-tongue growing in between its legs, just in case you weren't already scared yet.

And then there was Endogeny, which was...a rather intimidatingly massive white dog with who-knows-how-many slimy, freakishly long tentacle-legs as well as an enormous, gaping, slime-oozing hole where its face should have been. Also, its entire body functioned as its dick, with its legs basically serving as additional dicks to power the main one.

And then, of course, there was also Lemon Bread, which was...well, if its name was any indication, Lemon Bread was the slug-like body of Shyren's sister, only with an unnervingly gigantic mouth possessing slimy, black, moldy teeth, as well as piercing angry eyes that looked more than suspiciously similar to the end part of Aaron's tail. Also, it had a huge penis.

Not to mention Memoryhead, which was...well, judging by its appearance, it was pretty much just a bunch of human skulls melted together, with freaking tentacles coming out of its many-eyed face for good measure. No one really knew exactly how this bizarre, unknown thing formed or why, but what Alphys did know was that it was incredibly ugly.

And of course, how could we forget Reaper Bird, who appeared to be an Astigmatism's sideways head floating on top of a terrifyingly long detachable neck, with deformed pieces of Final Froggits for wings, as well what seemed to be an unusually long and stretched-out pair of Whimsalot legs. Also, it had a literal vagina in its eyesocket, just in case you were wondering.

"Umm...h-hi, guys! W-what's up?" Alphys stammered frightenedly, beginning to sweat as she approached these...again, for lack of a better word to describe them...Amalgamates.

"I'll tell you what's UP: my dick, just from looking at you!" Lemon Bread laughed, grabbing its frightfully massive, smegma-coated cock and proudly displaying it to Alphys.

"O-oh...o-okay then..." Alphys shuddered, blushing awkwardly, fumbling with her lab coat as she walked over into the storage closet, pulled out a large bag of dog food, then finally poured it into Endogeny's amusingly tiny little doggy dish, petting it as it ate and wagged its tail.

"Wow, that thing makes YOU look like you're on a DIET...my love!" Memoryhead chuckled, extending out a pair of slimy, transparent, dripping liquid tentacles from its face and patting Alphys on the back, drooling over her through its eyeballs while doing so.

"You're...so...HOT..." Snowy complimented her, hissing as its Vegetoid mouths extended out their snake tongues; I probably forgot to mention before that Snowy just so happened to be holding a feather duster in its left hand, as well as a rubber S&M whip in its right foot.

"What are you so afraid of, my dear?" Reaper Bird politely asked Alphys, its withered, crusty vaginal folds flapping to the rhythm as it spoke; meanwhile, Alphys tried not to gag at the sight.

"Uh...NOTHING! Ehehehe..." Alphys blushed nervously, her eyes darting around the room to see if she could find a way out of the area before things got nasty. Bizarrely enough, however, she eventually just outright gave up and made a long-awaited confession to her loyal pets.

"Guys, I have something about you that I really need to get off of my chest." Alphys sighed, hanging her head in shame as she reluctantly delivered her next line.

"I am madly in love with the whole lot of you eldritch freaks, and...well...lately, I've been so horny that I can just no longer resist; I simply NEED to let it all out, right here, right now." Alphys explained, thinking about unbuttoning her lab coat.

"REALLY?!" Memoryhead gasped, foaming at the eyes.

"Well, yeah, but...just give me a few seconds to get myself all nice and ready, okay?" Alphys sighed as she walked over into the storage closet. Inside the closet, she grabbed a rope and a roll of duct tape and briefly began working her magic with those two things in particular.

"What in the actual FUCK?" Lemon Bread sighed, facepalming silently as Alphys stumbled out of the closet completely tied up in rope, with her mouth covered by a shiny strip of duct tape.

"Well, I suppose it's pretty much exactly as they say: you can't have a tightly wrapped present without the neat little RIBBON on top!" Memoryhead laughed, extending out its snake-like tentacles and lightly tapping Alphys' shoulder with one of them as Alphys winced in response.

"Alright, sweetie, that's enough playing hard to get! COME OUT AND PLAY, MISTRESS!" Reaper Bird laughed as Memoryhead slowly but surely unraveled the rope covering around Alphys.

"YEEEOWWW!!!" Alphys yelped in pain as Reaper Bird ripped the duct tape off of her mouth with its wing, prompting Lemon Bread to unbutton her lab coat as Endogeny growled with shockingly eager anticipation.

"Well, I suppose if this is what you want, then I can certainly provide..." Alphys sighed, containing to hang her head and blush in shame and embarrassment as she dutifully threw off her lab coat, revealing her fully naked, big-breasted, uncomfortably sexy lizard body.

All of the Amalgamates were literally speechless, as they honestly didn't know what to say in such an intensely degenerate situation as this; all they could do was merely drool with sexual excitement as the madness began.

"Reaper Bird, please...make me feel like I'm in my mother's blessed womb again..." Alphys got down on her knees and begged, prompting Reaper Bird to suddenly crane its neck downward and forcefully shove Alphys headfirst into its vagina.

"OHH...OH, THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL...IT'S LITERALLY ALL I COULD EVER ASK FOR..." Alphys moaned happily as Reaper Bird's vagina squeezed her like a plush toy while mercilessly soaking her in its digestive juices, then finally spat her out into Lemon Bread's eagerly gaping maw.

"OHH...YOU TASTE SO DELICIOUS IT MAKES ME WANNA PUKE..." Lemon Bread moaned as it chewed Alphys up like a piece of bubblegum, ejaculated all over her through its teeth, then finally spat her back out onto the ground.

"Now I'm starting to realize the real...TEE HEE...reason why I...HAHA...created you guys..." Alphys giggled and blushed girlishly, losing touch with reality as Endogeny fervently worshipped her luscious, cum-soaked, sweaty, nasty lizard soles with its tongue while Lemon Bread vigorously rubbed her tail in between its juicy delicious lemon breasts. 

"It wasn't just a happy...MMM...accident after all..." Alphys whispered shamefully as she wrapped her arms around Endogeny's head and french-kissed it, twirling its soggy, saliva-dripping tongue together with her own in perfect, spiraling harmony.

"I wasn't just trying to...AHH...create the next genetically...OHHH...discombobulated meme animals..." Alphys blushed, breathing heavily as Snowy used its Vegetoid mouths to diligently suck the creamy delicious milk from her big fat nerd tits, soaking them with glistening saliva.

"I just wanted to...OOH, MAMA...invent a new way to have sexual...OHH, BABY...intercourse with multiple different types of...OH, YESSS...monsters at once!" Alphys laughed as she climbed onto Lemon Bread's sticky torso and crawled around on it, diligently eating the juicy, sperm-filled pimples off of its slimy, mucus-coated body and gleefully letting them squirt their creamy white seminal pus into her wide-open mouth, licking her lips while doing so.

"OHH...that feels so good..." Lemon Bread moaned as it yanked Alphys off of its body, hugged her lovingly, then finally began thrusting its massive, hairy schlong right up her va-jay-jay.

"WOWWW...this is the greatest time I've ever had in my entire...OOOOOH...life! I wish things could just...AAH...stay like this...OHHHHHHHH...forever!" Alphys moaned loudly with excitement as Lemon Bread emptied out at least half of the contents of its unwashed, unshaven, withered, moldy old nutsack directly into her birth canal.

"HA! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SHINE!" Memoryhead laughed, tying up Alphys' arms and legs with its tentacles so that the former pointed straight up and the latter straight down as she was effortlessly plucked off of the floor like a freshly picked cherry, ripe for the fucking.

"I feel so horribly filthy and unclean for doing this, and yet...OHHHH...I just can't get ENOUGH! I want you to fuck me until I literally MELT! Come on, show me your MOVES!" Alphys moaned ecstatically as Lemon Bread shoved its still-erect, dripping cock all the way down her throat while Endogeny stretched out its neck and gave her an almost equally satisfying blowjob.

"Here...goes...nothing..." Snowy moaned, lifting up Alphys' tail to expose her tight, sexy little butthole while lashing out at her furiously with its rubber whip and simultaneously tickling her vagina relentlessly from the inside with its feather duster. 

"OWW...TEE HEE HEE..." Alphys giggled, trying not to bust out laughing...while also struggling not to bust literally every type of nut possible.

After feeling Alphys' soft, plump ass cheeks, Snowy then made its way deep into her rectum with its tongue-penis, extending out its Vegetoid heads and using their tongues to worship her dainty little feet while Endogeny and Lemon Bread handled the front side of her.

"OHHHHHHHH...OOOOOOOOOH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Alphys screamed at the top of her poor congested lungs with intense pleasure as her entire body quaked, causing her to vomit out at least three pints of warm, gooey, sticky cum; never mind the additional combined total of at least a gallon that gushed out of her private areas like water spraying from a hose.

"OH, MY PRECIOUS MOLDY SAUSAGE..." Alphys moaned with delight as she gleefully licked every last drop of puked-up cum off of Lemon Bread's sour, nasty penis and sucked its balls, washing it all down with a nice warm glass of Endogeny's piss.

"Before...before I go, please just let me do one more thing for my precious dog." Alphys begged her fellow Amalgamates like...well, like a dog...as she crawled underneath Endogeny and gave its legs footjobs, handjobs, blowjobs, boobjobs, buttjobs and pussyjobs...all at the same time.

"My eyes...have seen things that can never be unseen." Memoryhead whispered, gagging up several eyeballs into its mouth and covering its eyes with its tentacles in disgust.

"Don't worry, Mr. Puppy, it'll all be over soon...I just want you to know how much your Mommy loves you, dearie..." Alphys teased Endogeny as its legs began to stiffen ever-so-slightly.

"So...COOL..." Snowy moaned excitedly, stroking its dick furiously with its right hand...you know, just like how most people masturbate, right?

"JESUS CHRIST, WHAT KIND OF SICK, NASTY FUCK ARE YOU?!" Lemon Bread yelled at Snowy, forcefully smacking its hand away from its crotch area in disapproval and giving it a rather stern look of disappointment.

"AWOOOOOOOOoooOoooOoOOOoOOOOOO!!!" Endogeny howled with pure, unbridled joy, its legs leaking out droplets of tasty, tasty sperm as its entire body shook like a vibrator on crack.

"Yeah, come on, come on, come on, come on, COME ON, SHOW ME YOUR BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS LOVE...OH, SWEET MAMA, YES! YESSS! OHHHHH, YESSSSS!!!" Alphys moaned with delight as literal gallons of drool-cum spilled out through Endogeny's colossal mouth like a waterfall, completely coating her entire naked body from head to toe with pure, concentrated love juice as she brightly, redly blushed from head to toe in absolute humiliation.

"CHOW DOWN, FOLKS!" Alphys laughed maniacally, pouring dog food all over her entire now-sticky body and bracing herself for the onslaught as all five of the Amalgamates licked their lips and proceeded to gluttonously engorge themselves until they all passed out from overeating.

"Oh, how I love you guys so, SO very much..." Alphys moaned exhaustedly, passing out onto the floor anticlimactically from overexertion.

Well, that was certainly something, wasn't it?


End file.
